1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to computer algorithms for ensuring that an integrated circuit design conforms to a set of selected design rules for a selected manufacturing technology.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure that an integrated circuit design meets performance and manufacturability specifications, the integrated circuit design is generally subjected to a design rule check (DRC). The design rule check applies a set of selected design rules to the integrated circuit design. Any design rule violations are detected and reported so that the integrated circuit design may be corrected until all the design rules are satisfied.